circlepowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the paranormal ability to move objects with the mind. This is a power displayed and employed by witches in that it can be used for mulitple purposes. Ability Telekinesis is a power commonly used by witches, among other abilities such as spell casting and manipulation of the elements in nature. This power can be used to move, lift, throw, push, pull and manipulate objects, humans, animals and virtually anything within the realm of physical molecular structure (and possibly beyond) in various ways. When fitting Jake, Adam used telekinesis to gain psionic strength and punch him over 2 feet. Capabilities * Super strength * Binding * Choking History Considering this is one of the many powers naturally possessed by witches, it is used quite often throughout season one. It is most notably used when the circle is being chased by Zachary Larson, who is attempting to kill one of the circle members. Because they had just bound their circle, they were able to combine their strengths to great effect, and successfully dispatched him using a conjoined telekinetic effort, using the power to disarm him, levitate him violently into the circle, and letting him fall abruptly as well. The Circle used this power to save Jake from Eben, by telekinetically throwing him into a tree branch which impailed through his chest. Other notable uses are when Charles Meade uses this power to telekinetically fling open Dawn Chamberlain's door as she withdrew her keys to unlock it, scaring her. Ironically, her daughter Faye is also noted for being the only individual to demonstrate a highly powerful telekinetic push by herself, when she knocked Sally Matthews off a deck, killing her temporarily. Cassie and Diana also combined their strengths to push Zachary away as he became aggressive towards Cassie. There have been several accounts of members of the circle using this power in some form to cause objects to explode, shatter, shift or become disturbed. Royce Armstrong also displayed skill with that power as he pushed a desk to trap Cassie, Faye and Jake against a wall. Also Cassie use it to stop possessed Nick in Traitor from running Limitations While the true limitations of this power are unknown, it is shown that when a circle is complete but unbound, an individual witch can possess incredible telekinetic strength individually, but when a circle is bound, they can use it to slight if not little effect. Before the circle was bound, Faye's telekinetic powers appeared to almost be stronger by herself than the entire circle's strength combined when bound, considering she actually killed som eone with it. However, the circle both levitated a human individual as well as cause chaos and shifting movement of lockers and misc. items simultaneously. It is possible that binding a circle can leave a lasting or permanent effect on the weakening of individual powers, considering Jane Blake, an older, capably powerful and experienced witch, seemed to have slight difficulty in moving the shears from Melissa's hands (as she was demon-possessed) telekinetically, obviously having to concentrate to do so. This however, could possibly be due to her age, or perhaps was simply just a smaller form of the power. Trivia This power is the only known power possessed by a witch that absolutely does not require a spell. Other powers, such as weather manipulation and elemental control, may require a spell to perform. 5SecondsApp-100.gif|Faye using telekinesis. Category:Power